


A Steamy Arc Family Tradition

by Adeladen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stealthy Sex, Uninformed Consent, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: The Arcs have long bonded with a nice sauna session, but now that Jaune is a man, it's suddenly become a lot more complicated.Tags: Incest, Impregnation, Big Dick, Accidental & Stealthy SexCommission for anonymous.Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-Info
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	A Steamy Arc Family Tradition

For the first time in a very long time, the Arc family was all gathered in one place. It was hard to find the time for a meetup with eight people having their own lives, one important thing coming up after another, forcing the scheduled gathering to be canceled. With Jaune training to defend and serve humanity in the fight against Grimm, his sisters working on their careers, getting married and having children, and his mother… 

Jaune wasn’t sure what kept his mother from visiting him. Maybe she thought she would distract him from his training to become a huntsman. She was like that, caring to the point of selflessness, always willing to help and able to see things from other people’s perspectives. Though, Jaune wasn’t sure if he could say the same right now. If she truly understood what he was going through right now, she would apologise for putting him in this situation and make sure it doesn’t happen again.

This situation being Jaune sitting in a sauna with his mother and sisters, completely nude except for a small towel covering his privates. The worst part of all being that Juniper was seated right on his lap, her huge ass making blood rush to his member, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it by thinking of less savory things. 

Jaune lamented how he ended up in this position. It was a long time since they engaged in their family tradition, the last time being when they were children, all able to cram themselves into the small Arc family sauna without problem. Now, of course, with the weather as cold as it is, his youngest and perhaps most naive sister, Cerise suggested the activity. His older sisters would never have suggested an activity that involved the group getting nearly naked, not with Jaune being the age that he is. Simply for his sake instead of any perceived embarrassment they’d experience due to being almost nude— no, the Arc family was rather open about such things, maybe a bit too open.

They were all seated in a row, packed into the same small sauna like sardines, legs pressing against each other, fighting for purchase on the Spruce panels. It got so bad that it was decided someone would have to sit on top of someone else. He had ended up drawing the short stick, landing himself a certifiable MILF on his lap.

“You’re the only man here, so you’ll be able to bear the weight of another person just fine,” Sarcelle— the second youngest sister— had suggested, causing a few suspicious sounding giggles to ring out. Jaune was sure it was just an excuse to put it all on him, but he was used to this sort of thing at this point. 

“So I was like, no we’re not dating you moron, not with your pathetic 6’ cock, I was just desperate for a fuck at the time, so bye bye,” Cerise said from his left with a laugh, ever the size queen and slut. Her nipples were clearly visible as she didn’t particularly care for holding her towel to cover herself up. She was extraordinarily well endowed, just like her mother, having inherited her body just like the rest of her sisters. 

“My husband discovered a new position that I absolutely love, his cock reaches so deep inside me I feel like I might lose my mind any time we fuck now,” Rose explained to Jaune’s right in her perpetually sultry voice. She similarly didn’t care in the slightest that Jaune could see her bare breasts, in fact Jaune suspected she liked teasing him like this.

“Really? I’m jealous, my husband is… let’s just say not so lucky in the lovemaking department. I’ve been thinking about getting my needs fulfilled elsewhere, if you catch my drift,” Saphir said with a wink.

With all this talk about sex and the undressed state of his mother, he couldn’t help but view her in a different light. Jaune followed the long blonde curls that reached halfway down her back, his eyes continuing to roam over her body down to her perfectly shaped ass. He could feel the soft flesh press down on him, with only an inadequately sized towel stopping him from feeling it directly. The pillowy expanse was flush with his lap, and each time she shifted ever so slightly his manhood would throb with need as it rubbed against him. He couldn’t see his mother’s cute button nose or well filled lips, but he was sure that she was feeling just as awkward at the moment.

He could do nothing as his member swelled, egged on by the talk of dicks and pussies that his sisters were having, seemingly unaware of the effect it was having on him. Juniper was similarly feeling awkward as she occasionally glanced back at her son and saw his lustful gaze, resulting in her looking at the ground with renewed interest for a while, face flushed with red. Juniper tried to convince herself she wasn’t getting turned on by her son’s lascivious eyes or his growing member, but she failed miserably.

Juniper’s redness only became more prominent as she felt something hard poke at her nether regions from beneath her son’s towel. She knew what it was of course, a healthy young man in a room filled with half naked women couldn’t have any other result, could it?

She tried her best to ignore it, knowing that pointing it out would only embarrass her son. It was then problematic that the immature Cerise had started to push her sister playfully, being pushed back in return. The movement caused Cerise to bump into Jaune and Juniper, causing her uncovered breasts to jiggle wonderfully, something Jaune didn’t fail to notice, and Juniper’s luscious thighs to similarly wobble enticingly. 

This was problematic, not only due to the eye candy causing Jaune to get even more turned on, but due to the shaking and rumbling causing his towel to bunch up as it chafed against his mother’s voluptuous body. 

“Hey mom, can you get some more steam going?” Sarcelle asked from across the room. 

Juniper nodded quickly, “Of course dear,” she said with a smile, eager to give her son a break and a chance to calm down. She didn’t realise that standing up and bending over to fill the ladle from the bucket would give Jaune a perfect view of her pussy, framed by her amazingly shaped and sizable ass. 

Jaune, distracted by the wondrous sight before him, didn’t notice that his towel was getting progressively looser. He only noticed once Juniper turned around, finished with dumping water on the hot coals. He hastily tried to adjust it as she lowered herself on top of his lap, but he couldn’t predict that just as he was fidgeting with it, his hand would be bumped by his sister, completely undoing his work and causing his hunk of man meat to spring up quickly. As luck— or unluck, depending on your perspective— would have it, his iron-hard member ended up meeting Juniper’s descent, his cockhead slipping inside her tight slit’s entrance despite the ridiculous girth he possessed. This was only possible due to how dripping wet Juniper was, more turned on than she had been in her life, something she was terribly ashamed of. Juniper didn’t have time to stop herself as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate its invader, and besides, she didn’t know if she wanted to stop even if she did have time. 

Juniper ended up on her son’s lap, all 14 inches of her son’s dickmeat stuffed inside her vaginal tunnel, the inhuman size of her son’s member putting immense strain on her insides as they worked to contain it. His size reached her spongy cervix without issue, hitting the sensitive nervous cluster that had never been touched before, giving Juniper an explosion of pleasure. 

One look behind her was all she needed to confirm she had just sat down on her son’s cock, seeing Jaune’s strained face looking at her apologetically. She trembled violently as she instantly came, the mere thought of sexually pleasing her son being orgasmic, not to mention taking his virginity for her own. Her fucktunnel clamped down on her son’s cock, the muscles working to envelop it utterly in dick squeezing goodness. She bit her lip to prevent her moans from leaking out, the pleasure of her best ever orgasm being almost mind numbing.

Jaune, despite his best efforts, muttered under his breath as he groaned, “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Juniper’s face exploded into ecstasy at the compliment, and her pussy clamped down on his member like a vice. She was overjoyed that her son was enjoying her pussy, despite her best efforts to convince herself that she was a horrible parent for cumming from her own son’s cock.

The blonde MILF was panting for breath when she recovered from her violent orgasm, still twitching and trembling in ecstacy, but not nearly as much as before. She surveyed the room and found that surprisingly, none of her daughters had noticed the debauchery taking place right next to them, with it having been so long since they met up in person they had lots to catch up on.

She leaned back against her son, delighting in the feeling of her pussywalls shifting around her son’s masculinity, with said son immensely enjoying the silky folds as they caressed his glans. She whispered in Jaune’s ears in an apologetic voice, “I’m sorry, I should have taken it out before I… you know. I’m a bad mom, aren’t I?” she asked with puppy eyes. Despite her words, her cunt was squeezing down with glee, overjoyed at how much it was being stretched out.

Jaune should have been feeling all sorts of emotions at the accidental incest he had committed, but all he could think about was how nice and snug his mom’s pussy was.

He gulped, from this angle he could see beneath his mother’s towel, revealing her immense mammaries and a suspicious bulge along her stomach, reaching well past her navel. He realised he could see his cock protrude through her belly due to how dainty she was and how monstrous his cock was. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, caressing her soft skin and feeling her distended stomach.

Juniper melted in her son’s gentle but manly touch, cumming again simply from the show of affection. Jaune let out a small grunt as he felt his mom’s pussy flutter and quiver along his length, desperately trying to make him cum. He took a look around to see if anyone noticed his mother’s trembling or mewling. Surprisingly he only received a weird glance due to how close they were, but their first assumption was naturally that he was hugging her mother, not balls deep inside of her.

With the velvety pussywalls clenching down on his length like a vice, and her cervix subtly suckling on his cockhead, it was only a matter of time before he came. He had attempted to hold it back, not only due to the ethical ramifications of cumming inside his mom, but for the risk involved. All of that was thrown out the window when the mature pussy was simply too good at squeezing cock, leaving him no choice but to submit to its will and cum inside it.

“I’m sorry, you’re too tight, I’m gonna cum,” Jaune whispered into her ear.

Rope after rope of semen was launched directly into Juniper’s womb, as Jaune’s tip was poised directly against its vulnerable opening. He closed his eyes in bliss as he came straight into her unprotected, fertile womb, risky as it was with no protection. Juniper, despite being in the middle of an orgasm, came again at the thought of her son enjoying her insides so much that he had no choice but to cum inside them, and at the thought of getting knocked up by him, as much as the thought gave her shame. She felt the sticky substance paint her insides white, giving her womb a coating of impregnating fluid.

At this point the two were getting some strange looks, hearing the muffled moans, grunts, and blissful expressions on their faces. The group of sisters knew what it looked like they were doing, but they simply didn’t believe it in their minds, thinking of dozens of other more plausible possibilities.

Jaune was exceedingly virile, Juniper noted. He had been cumming for half a minute now and only just began to show signs of stopping. At this point her pussy was simply too full of cum, her vaginal tunnel was already stretched to its limit from the insertion, but now they were forced to take in a flood of potent seed. It was no surprise to her that she felt streams flow out of her overfilled hole, as if her snatch was drooling and slobbering over the fat cock buried inside her.

She felt sad that she wouldn’t get to feel the spurts of warmth any longer, so she wiggled her hips from side to side to rub her insides against her son’s cock in the hopes that it would extend his orgasm slightly. Jaune quickly gripped her childbearingly wide hips and forced her to stop, motioning towards his sisters. Oh, Juniper thought. She had completely forgotten that her daughters were there, her only thoughts were on the cock inside her and the handsome man it belonged to.

That said, Juniper was content to simply sit there and let her experienced pussy massage her son’s monstrous member by having her inner walls pulsate around him. If I’m going to be a cocksleeve for my boy, I’m going to be the best cocksleeve ever, she thought. She looked at her son with dreamy eyes all the while trying to milk out another orgasm with her sleeve’s trained muscles, face almost scrunching up in concentration as she willed her mature cunt to please her son.

Jaune was already immensely enjoying his mom’s too-tight pussy, but now it almost felt like he was thrusting into her, which he had to admit was a hard impulse to quench. Juniper’s mouth formed a sly grin as she brought her hand between her legs and gripped her son’s firm manhood, starting to pump her hand along the short length that wasn’t buried inside of her. Her dainty and soft hand caressed his semen covered shaft, uncaring for the globs of cum as they stuck to her fingers. She felt a rush of pride that he was able to fill her up so completely yet still have cockmeat to spare, enough for her to jerk him off.

“My little boy isn’t so little anymore~” she whispered to her son in a breathy voice before letting out a cute little giggle. 

Jaune was already overwhelmed with sensations just by having his mom’s silky pussyfolds draped around him, their exquisite tightness around him making every movement of her hand feel amazing as it shifted her insides around him. This combined with her expression, a mix between sultry and teasing, brought him to the edge already. It was like her entire being was begging him to cum.

“Cum in mommy’s pussy, honey. Fill up the place you were born in and knock me up. I want your kid sooo baaad~♥” she whispered, voice filled with need. Any pretense of shame had been thrown out, she was entirely focused on draining her son dry, out of a desire to make him feel good, be impregnated by him, and because she just felt so damn full, and she wanted more of that feeling. Her birth canal was filled down to every nook and cranny by her son’s enormous girth, and it just made her so proud as a mother, and grateful that she could experience it.

Her words brought Jaune over the edge, his cock throbbing as it practically exploded out a flood of virile seed. Despite having already cum, the load he ejaculated was no less forceful or sizable than his last, partly due to just how good his cocksleeve was at milking him, and partly due to how turned on he got at the thought of impregnating his own mother. His hands squeezed his mother’s extraordinarily wide hips as he came, the caveman part of his brain demanding he push her further down onto him, forcing his cock deeper inside of her to give his seed a higher chance of taking hold.

Juniper, naturally, came once again at being handled by her son in such a way. She had never cum so hard or so many times in such a short span of time before, she was beginning to think that any sex she had with men previously was utterly worthless in comparison. It was then no surprise that she forgot to suppress her pleasured sounds, a whorish moan ringing out and silencing the previously chatty women around her. Still, she had not noticed their eyes on her with her eyes closed in euphoria, her entire body trembling with the force of an impregnation induced orgasm. She knew at this point that she would end up pregnant, having had seven children she had developed a sense for these things, innately aware of things in the way only a mother can be.

Her womb was continually being filled with cum past what it would be able to reasonably handle, and her pussy was already coated in the sticky stuff, the pink walls long having turned white. It was then no surprise that most of the cum Jaune fired inside his mother’s tight cunt leaked through the tight vacuum of her much too widely stretched pussy lips, the abused flaps of pink having no choice but to let the precious seed go, despite how hard they were trying to contain the viscous treasure.

Juniper, in her orgasmic joy, stretched out her arms and legs as she enjoyed being a woman to her utmost, the feeling of being impregnated better than any other, not to mention by a man she had loved for his whole life. Her daughters looked at her hand, transparent strings of cum webbed between her fingers, drops of a white liquid dripping from it, clearing up any doubt as to what the two were doing. With her hands stretched out, they had completely forgotten her towel, the fabric falling down in between her lap and soaking up some of the cum that had leaked out of her. Her bulged out stomach was also bare to see, and the sisters’ eyes widened as they realised the absolutely monstrous size their brother possessed. Their faces flushed, some felt predominantly embarrassed and slightly mortified, but most were overcome with a feeling of longing, to have their own bodies marked by cock in such a way that it deformed their perfect bodies.

Juniper found herself grinding her flared hips back and forth on her son’s cock, mashing his still cumming cockhead against her sensitive cervix, focusing on making use of her son’s hard cockmeat for pleasure now that she was guaranteed to be knocked up. A thought occurred to her, she didn’t hear her daughters talking anymore. She opened her eyes and found that every single one of them was looking at the mother and son pair in shock. 

She froze like a deer in headlights, sitting there with her limbs frozen in the air, the only movement being Jaune’s handling of her wide hips, kneading the flesh and causing her to move back and forth on his cock ever so slightly. Eventually, Jaune seemed to notice the silence as well, as he had stopped trying to move his mom’s insides. 

For a while, nobody had enough courage to ask a question, or even make a sound. To her surprise, the first one to make a move was Juniper. Her feet planted on the ground, she slowly stood up on shaky legs, her muscles not exactly cooperating when she had just cum her brains out. Juniper’s pussylips clinged to her son’s hard fuckmeat like it was a long lost lover, eager to keep it in its embrace. Her creamed pussy also left Jaune with a sheen of cum, wads of it floating down his length and joining the pool that had formed beneath the two. She whined and moaned as she rose up from her favorite cock, she only stopped once she was standing up straight, once more thankful to her son’s size as he was still inside of her, though not by much. The Arc sisters gaped at the display, both at the magnitude of their brother’s member, and the cum that so obviously filled their mom’s pussy.

Juniper sighed satisfactorily as she wiggled her hips, making her fat ass bounce in an enticing manner as she twisted herself down onto her son’s iron-hard tool, the monster spearing through her narrow tunnel without issue. She landed on her son’s lap once more, bucking her hips back and forth with wild abandon as she rammed her son’s cockhead into her cervix, sending bolts of ecstasy to her brain.

“I need to ride my son’s cock and if you don’t like it you can leave,” she said with a tone of finality. It was clear this wasn’t up for debate.

None of her daughters made a peep, too shocked by the situation. But one thing was for sure, they all saw Jaune in a very different light.

Juniper moved not only up and down her son’s generous length but also threw in a few side-to-side motions, her hips swaying seductively, and sometimes a shake of her vast derriere, almost looking like she was twerking on her son’s dick. Lewd squelching noises accompanied the wiggle of her hips as the iron hard rod squished her insides, twisting and bending them around it and mixing the mother and son’s sexual fluids together. That’s not to mention the lusty moans the pair exuded, Juniper sounding like a wanton whore as she squealed in joy from her son’s hunk of man meat.

“How is his cock, mom?” Cerise asked curiously, drool escaping her lips. The group of sisters had arranged themselves in such a way that they could all witness the sight before them.

“Hng- Amazing-nphf- I feel so full~♥” Juniper replied in delight.

She felt his baby batter slosh around in her overly filled womb with every motion, something that only spurred her on further. She wanted even more of her son’s cum. Each time her massive rear slammed into her son’s lap, a lewd slap would ring out and her cervix would get mashed by the hard cockhead she was slamming into. The iron-hard rod acted like a battering ram against the ring of flesh protecting her womb, eager to delve deeper but constrained inside the cavern of pussy. 

That is, until Juniper attempted to relax her womb’s entrance, which worked surprisingly well, letting the brutish cockhead inside of her womb as she hilted her son inside her. Juniper let out a howl of elation at the new sensations, her uteral lining proving to be even more sensitive than her cervix, the slightest brush against her son’s cock almost making her cum immediately. She leaned back against her son’s muscled chest and swayed her hips around his lap, rubbing him against her deepest depths.

“You’re back where you came from, sweetie~ Does it feel good~? You feel so good to me~♥” she cooed. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum if you keep going,” was Jaune’s reply. He could feel his glans brush up against his mother’s womb, the surface covered in his cum. The way the velvety walls stuck to him, he could tell her body wanted— no, needed, his cum.

Cerise was unable to hold herself back anymore. She pounced on her brother and mother, sitting on her mother’s lap and planting her lips on the MILF. She pressed her chest against her mother’s, pressing into her distended stomach she could feel Jaune’s cock inside of her mom. Jaune and Juniper both groaned at the way his cock was pushed against Juniper’s sensitive walls. Jaune thought the sight of the two mountains of flesh squishing against one another was exquisite, so exquisite he had to get a feel for himself. He squeezed his hands in between the two generously sized chests and groped his mother’s bosom, his fingers digging into the supple pillows, further encouraged by his sister’s breasts pressing against his hands. 

Rose was similarly past her limit, so she took Jaune’s lips for her own, her hands going between her legs to rub at her clit. “My turn after you fill up mom’s womb, okay?” she said in between the sloppy kisses she was planting on her brother. 

Jaune couldn’t hope to stand against such a multi-pronged attack, not to mention his mom’s crushingly tight pussy and extremely delicate womb. He erupted directly inside of his birthplace, launching his virile seed into the greedy place to form a new life, breeding it like it had never been bred before. All around, the Arc family came as they watched the sexiest thing they’d ever seen, being able to witness their own mother being impregnated by their brother. Everyone was left panting as things calmed down, and Cerise released her mother to find her stomach was bloated to the point where she almost looked pregnant already.

Without a single word of coordination, the group of sisters hoisted their mother off of the pillar of man meat, a deluge of semen escaping her snatch quickly, which was promptly scooped up by the sisters. Rose got into position above Jaune, but was promptly shoved away by Cerise, who wasted no time in hopping onto his giant cock with a wide grin on her face. She looked down at her stomach and poked the bulge, “Holy shit. Bro why did you keep this thing all to yourself? I would let this thing knock me up any day of the week,” she said casually as she started hopping up and down the solid length.

The other Arc sisters had similar thoughts.

Jaune didn’t get a lot of sleep that night.


End file.
